Misunderstanding?
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: Eunhyuk nangis? Donghae sama Kibum? Lalu Siwon? Dilempar buku? Summary gagal! HaeHyuk. RnR


Title: Misunderstanding?

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

.

Support Cast: All member SuJu

.

Pair: HaeHyuk Slight: Brothership!MinHyukWook

.

Genre: Family, Romance, Humor

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe), Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terlihat sedang sibuk dangan laptop kesayangannya, _namja_ manis ini ternyata sedang _online facebook_, tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan satu pemberitahuan, dibukanya pemberitahuan tersebut yang ternyata memuat satu foto, di bukanya folder tersebut dan betapa kagetnya ia saat ia melihat foto tersebut.

_'T-tidak mungkin!'_ batinnya miris sambil menatap nanar layar laptopnya, "Ini tidak mungkin!" gumamnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ryeowook yang mendengar gumamam pelan Eunhyuk menjadi heran.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin _hyung_?" tanya sang _eternal maknae_ Super Junior itu melongokkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk untuk melihat hal apa yang bisa membuat _hyung_nya ini menggumam tidak jelas. Dan matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat sebuah foto yang terpampang di layar laptop Eunhyuk.

"_Omo_! Ini tidak mungkin!" serunya dengan suara tenornya yang memekakkan telinga. Spontan member yang ada di sana menoleh kaget ke arah sumber suara, mereka melihat Eunhyuk yang duduk di sofa dengan laptop yang di letakkan di meja dan Ryeowook di sebelahnya dengan muka merah padam.

"Wookie-_ah_? _Waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk ke arah layar laptop dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan, Sungmin yang penasaran langsung mendekati Eunhyuk dengan duduk di sisi sebelahnya, reaksinya pun tidak begitu jauh dengan Ryeowook.

"OH _MY GOD_!" seru namja penyuka warna _pink_ ini sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul, Shindong, Hankyung, Donghae, Siwon dan Kibum langsung menghampiri ke tiga _namja_ yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda tersebut, dan saat mereka melihat foto tersebut, semuanya berseru secara bersamaan.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" seru mereka semua, bahkan Siwon dan kibum pun meneriakkan hal yang sama, sekarang wajah Donghae menjadi pucat pasi.

"Kibummie, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah layar laptop Eunhyuk yang menampilkan fotonya dan Donghae sedang berciuman. Kibum menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, sungguh!" bantah Kibum, tiba-tiba ia teringat sebuah acara tv yang menayangkan adegan seperti ini, "Ah! Mungkin ini saat aku dan Donghae _hyung_ melaksanakan tantangan di sebuah acara tv, aku lupa judulnya, tapi waktu itu aku dan Donghae _hyung_ disuruh untuk menghabiskan satu stik waver sampai habis dengan cara memakan sisi kedua ujung stik, _hyung_ ingat kan?" tanyanya.

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak, "_Jeongmal_?"

Kibum mengangguk meyakinkan, "_Nae, jeongmal_!" katanya yakin. Siwon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku percaya," senyum Kibum mengembang saat mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"_Gomawo hyung_," ujarnya. Siwon balas tersenyum dan hanya mengusap kepala Kibum pelan. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara isak tangis membuat mereka tersadar akan dunia mereka sendiri, juga para member yang telah pulih dari shock mereka. Mereka semua memandang Eunhyuk.

"Hiks... Hyu-Hyukkie benci, hiks, Hyukkie benci Hae! Hiks... Hueee!" pecah sudah tangis Eunhyuk, dan _namja_ manis tarsebut segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Donghae segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dan Eunhyuk dan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

"Hyukkie, bisa kau buka pintunya _chagiya_? Biar aku jelaskan semuanya," bujuk Donghae memelas.

"Tidak mau! Hyukkie benci Hae! Hae nggak boleh masuk kamar dan Hae nggak akan dapat jatah satu bulan! Hueee!" tangis Hyukkie tambah keras, sedangkan Donghae merasakan sambaran petir saat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, tidak dapat jatah satu bulan? Bisa mati dia nggak bisa NC-an sama monyet manisnya itu.

"_Andwae_! Hyukkie _chagi, jebal_ jangan buat aku menderita," rengek Donghae nelangsa, _namja_ tampan tersebut memandang _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_nya satu-satu. Merasa kasihan dengan Donghae, mereka pun akhirnya membantu sang fishy.

Dimulai dari Kyuhyun, Kangin, Yesung dan Heechul yang nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas yang bertujuan agar sang pemilik kamar keluar dan ngomel-ngomel yang nggak jelas atas perlakuan mereka bertiga, tapi yang mereka dapat bukannya Eunhyuk yang keluar kamar, malah terkena siraman air dari sang empunya kamar. Misi pertama, gagal.

Sekarang giliran Siwon yang turun tangan, _namja_ tinggi satu ini memulai acara ceramah panjangnya yang membuat sang pendengar menjadi mengantuk. Caranya tersebut membuahkan hasil lemparan buku-buku komik D****n B**l ke wajahnya. Misi kedua, gagal.

Leeteuk, Shindong, Hankyung, Donghae bahkan Kibum mencoba membuat Eunhyuk keluar dengan cara memutar musik dengan volume keras dan menari sambil teriak-teriak nggak jelas yang membuat mereka dapat lemparan berbagai macam benda, sampai boneka monyet pemberian Donghae di hari ulang tahunnya pun menjadi korban. Intinya misi ketiga juga gatot. Alias gagal total.

Misi berikutnya adalah giliran Sungmin dan Ryeowook, mereka berdua mengetuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk dengan perlahan, Ryeowook memeluk sebuah boneka monyet yang besar hasil lempar dari Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-_ah_, buka pintunya ya _chagi_," bujuk Sungmin manis, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menjadi panas, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"_Hyung_, buka pintunya dong. Kalau _hyung_ membiarkan kami masuk, kami akan membuatkan kue _strawberry_ yang enak untuk _hyung_," ujar Ryeowook. Pintu kamar terbuka, nampaklah Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sana dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Dengan cepat, _namja_ manis _tersebut_ menarik Sungmin dan Ryeowook memasuki kamar. Misi ke empat, sukses.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memasuki kamar Eunhyuk, mereka berdua duduk di tempat tidurnya sementara si sempunya kamar duduk di tengah tempat tidur dengan kaki dilipat dan di tempelkan di dadanya dengan wajah cemberut. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil darinya, Sungmin mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"_Uljima_, Hae pasti punya alasan," mulainya lembut, Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin, air mata yang tadinya mulai berhenti, sekarang kembali mengalir.

"Bohong! Lalu kenapa Hae mencium Kibummie tepat di bibir dan bilang _Would you marry me_? Hyukkie benci Hae! Hueee!" tangis Eunhyuk kembali pecah, bahkan sekarang lebih keras sampai-sampai member yang ada diluar mendengarnya.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar kamar.

"Bohong! Lalu kenapa Hae mencium Kibummie tepat di bibir dan bilang _Would you marry me_? Hyukkie benci Hae! Hueee!" Donghae yang mendengar hal itu langsung menyangkalnya dengan frustasi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, Hyukkie-_ah_ percayalah padaku!" serunya merana.

.

.

Kembali ke kamar HaeHyuk couple.

Sungmin segera membawa Eunhyuk kepelukannya, di elusnya pelan punggung Eunhyuk penuh sayang, Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama dia terus mengelus rambut lembut Eunhyuk dengan lembut pula.

"_Hyung_, Donghae _hyung_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu bersama Kibummie, dia kan sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Hyukkie _hyung_, Donghae _hyung_ tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu, _hyung_. Percaya deh," ujar Ryeowook lembut. Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook, masih dalam pelukan hangat Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" tanya _namja_ manis tersebut.

"_Nae_, karena itu Hyukkie, keluarlah dan temui Donghae, maafkanlah ia, ya _chagi_?" sekarang Sungmin yang menjawab. Eunhyuk diam, memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook dan Sungmin tadi, tidak lama setelah itu _namja_ manis tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya membuat senyum Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengembang. Dengan lembut Sungmin menyeka bekas air mata di pipi putih Eunhyuk.

"Nah, sekarang berhentilah menangis dan keluarlah, maafkan Hae," ujar namja _aegyo_ tersebut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nanti akan kami buatkan kue _strawberry_ kesukaan _hyung_ khusus untuk _hyung_," sambung Ryeowook manis. Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat, _namja_ manis tersebut melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Ayo Wookie-_ah_, ada yang harus kita lakukan 'kan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan ikut berdiri, "Mengeluarkan kue _strawberry_ dari _oven_!" ujarnya senang.

.

.

Di ruang santai.

Kriet! Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Eunhyuk, dengan perlahan di dekatinya Donghae yang sedang merana dengan aura-aura hitam di sekitarnya, seluruh member memandang Eunhyuk yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Donghae.

"Donghae-ah," panggilnya pelan. Mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, Donghae langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat Eunhyuk. Tanpa peringatan sedikitpun, _namja_ tampan tersebut langsung memeluk Eunhyuk hingga membuat mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Donghae yang berada di atas Eunhyuk.

"Ha-hae?" Eunhyuk yang kaget tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memelasnya, "Hyukkie-_ah, mianhae_, aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi," ujarnya. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"_Nae_ Hae, aku percaya," ujarnya manis, dengan senang Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dan tersenyum manis, Eunhyuk pun juga tersenyum dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Kue _strawberry_nya siap!" seru Ryeowook riang dari arah dapur sambil berjalan keluar tempat _hyungdeul_nya berkumpul dengan membawa kue _strawberry_, Sungmin keluar dari dapur dengan membawa kue coklat besar di tangannya. Eunhyuk yang melihat kue _strawberry_ yang di pegang Ryeowook segera menghampiri namja mungil tersebut.

"_Strawberry_!" serunya riang. Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"Khusus untuk Hyukkie _hyung_, kau bisa memakan semuanya sendirian!"

"Yay!" Eunhyuk langsung loncat-loncat seperti anak kecil, _namja_ manis tersebut mengambil kue di tangan Ryeowook dan berlari kecil ke arah sofa, di dudukkannya tubuhnya di sana, dan _namja_ manis tersebut langsung menggasak kue tersebut seorang diri. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan _dongsaeng_nya.

"Punya kami mana Wookie-_ah_?" tanyanya lembut sembari memandang Ryeowook yang di balas dengan senyuman manis olehnya.

"Ini _hyung_," jawab Sungmin sambil meletakkan kue coklat besar tersebut di atas meja. Mata para member Super Junior itu berbinar-binar senang, tanpa di komando mereka langsung menyerbu kue buatan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae pun langsung ikut menyerbu kue tersebut. Jadilah sekarang ruang santai yang ribut itu menjadi semakin ribut.

_._

_._

_._

_-FIN-_

Annyeong! Author gaje datang lagi dengan ff gajenya! Semoga nggak bosan, ff ini saya buat saat liat foto HaeBum lagi ciuman, hasil tag dari teman di FB.

Review please!


End file.
